Moving irrigation systems such as conventional pivot or linear systems are known to incorporate conduit truss span assemblies which mount sprinkler heads, spaced along the truss assemblies for sprinkling or irrigating relatively large areas of land. The sprinkling heads may be mounted on top of the truss assemblies in a normal upright position, or they may be inverted and suspended from the span assemblies by means of drop tubes. Sprinkler heads are typically of the spinner type, which incorporate rotatable stream distributors (also referred to as rotor plates or spray plates, fixed spray plates or bubbler devices).
When irrigating large areas of land with pivot or linear sprinklers, the sprinklers need to be spaced apart as far as possible to minimize system hardware costs. To obtain an even distribution of the water at wide spacings requires sprinklers that simultaneously throw the water long distances and produce sprinkling patterns that are very even when overlapped with adjacent sprinklers. These two requirements are somewhat exclusive in that maximum radius of throw is achieved with concentrated streams of water shooting at relatively high projectory angles. These streams, however, tend to produce a donut shaped sprinkling pattern at low pressure that does not overlap evenly. The use of nutating or wobbling sprinklers to enhance distribution uniformity particularly at low pressure is known in the art, as evidenced, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,439,174; 5,671,885; and 5,588,595. Wobbling type sprinklers can be problematic in the sense that in some circumstances, the sprinkler simply rotates on its center axis without wobbling. This is particularly true if the sprinkler rotor plate is allowed to assume an on-center orientation when at rest.
A recently issued patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,927, addresses this problem by mechanically constraining the rotor plate to always assume an off-center position.